


Sedentaria

by Juurizumi



Category: Acuerdos Matrimoniales, No Fandom
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juurizumi/pseuds/Juurizumi
Summary: Esta era probablemente la peor idea que Sofi pudo tener.
Relationships: Dorotea/Sofia





	Sedentaria

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño escrito que hice para un concurso hace un tiempo atrás, al que ahora he agregado una segunda parte.

Esta era probablemente la peor idea que Sofi pudo tener.  
Desde que comenzaron a vivir juntas, Tea pasaba más tiempo en su habitación que en cualquier otro lugar, y ella era insoportablemente sedentaria en su tiempo libre. La única actividad física que parecía practicar era escribir actualizaciones de sus fanfics.  
Tal vez eso había instado a Sofía para obligar a Tea a un trote ligero en el parque.  
"¿Ves Tea? No es tan malo, ¿cierto?" Sofía preguntó mirando a su lado, solo para descubrir que su esposa ya no estaba ni remotamente cerca de ella.  
Ella detuvo sus pies para mirar alrededor y finalmente vio a Tea muy detrás, tumbada en la hierba y jadeando como si hubiera corrido un maratón a pesar de que no habían pasado más de quince minutos desde que comenzaron.  
Sofía suspiró profundamente, rodando los ojos. "Dramática" murmuró caminando hacia la otra chica.  
"No puedes tener una condición tan mala" Se inclinó sobre la más alta con los brazos cruzados.  
"Sof, creo que te voy a dejar viuda", respondió Tea entre jadeos.  
"Nadie ha muerto por un trote de diez minutos"  
"Toca mi pecho, estoy bastante segura de que tengo un ataque al corazón"  
Sofía se echó a reír. "Sí, claro" dijo sentándose al lado de Tea y ofreciéndole una botella de agua.  
Tea engulló la mitad del contenido en un segundo y finalmente se sentó, un poco más recuperada. "No estoy hecha para esto"  
"Nunca he conocido a alguien menos apta"  
"¡Te lo dije!" Tea se quejó empujando el hombro de Sofi.  
"No pensé que sería tan malo" respondió la más baja devolviendo el empuje.  
Tea se apoyó en Sofi, riendo suavemente. "Vamos a casa Sof"  
La rubia frunció el ceño. "... solo si corres diez más"  
"¡Definitivamente moriré!"  
_______________________________________________  
La puerta se abrió cuando las dos chicas entraron a la casa entre quejidos y risas.  
Tea cayó boca abajo en el sofá, gimiendo exhausta. "No podré moverme por una semana"  
"Oh, no exageres" se rió Sofi poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Fue divertido, admítelo"  
"¿Cómo puede alguien divertirse corriendo sin sentido a través de un parque?"  
"Lo disfrutaste y lo sé. Y no mueras en el sofá antes de bañarte, ¡estás sudada!" La rubia se quejó tirando de la otra chica por la ropa.  
"No puedo moverme más, bañame tú Sof" gruñó Tea.  
Esta vez no hubo respuesta. "¿Sof?"  
La más alta giró la cara para ver a su esposa, pero antes de que pudiera una respiración cálida se derritió en su oreja, estremeciéndola.  
"...conozco una actividad física que si disfrutas" susurró Sofi acariciando sus hombros suavemente.  
...el agotamiento Tea se desvaneció al instante.  
Se giró rápidamente en el sofá, acercando su omega para un beso. Solo ese susurro había sido suficiente para despertar sus instintos.  
"¿Ves? Todavía tienes mucha energía", dijo Sofi triunfante.  
"Está bien, tú ganas, estoy bien", admitió Tea, apoyando la nariz en su collar y respirando hondo. "Tu olor se está volviendo más fuerte" murmuró excitada.  
"¡No me huelas! ¡Estoy sudada!" La más baja intentó alejarla.  
"Yo también" Tea respondió besando sus hombros con ternura. "Vamos al baño"  
_______________________________________________  
El baño pronto estuvo ocupado por ropa dispersa, el vapor subiendo y el sonido de jadeos resonando.  
Sofi admiró el cabello de Tea pegado a su rostro mientras chupaba uno de sus pezones con los labios rosados y húmedos. Estiró la mano sobre la clavícula de Tea y acarició uno de sus senos, divertida cuando su compañera se estremeció.  
"Se siente bien" Tea susurró, inclinándose hacia el contacto.  
Sofi se sobresaltó cuando una mano se deslizó entre sus piernas bajo el agua y separó sus labios con pequeñas caricias. Era encantador sentir que su esposa aún temblaba cada vez que la tocaba, como si tuviera miedo de hacer algo mal.  
"Mmh" Sofía se recostó en la bañera cuando los dedos de Tea comenzaron a moverse lentamente de un lado a otro. Ella apretó las manos sobre los senos de su esposa, buscando una sensación de arraigo cuando el placer comenzó a hacer volar sus pensamientos racionales.  
Tea levantó la mirada para unir sus bocas en un beso. Ambas succionaron los labios de la otra, hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron en un intercambio más desesperado.  
Sofi buscó más abajo en el cuerpo de su esposa, notando que su erección comenzaba a emerger. Tea rompió el beso y gimió de sorpresa cuando la mano de Sofi comenzó a estimular esa parte.  
"Sofi..." Jadeó empujando sus caderas hacia adelante. "Más..." Gimió mordiendo el hombro de Sofia.  
"Tú también, sigue Tea" respondió Sofi moviéndose hacia su mano.  
Durante un par de minutos, ambas se sumergieron en la necesidad de complacerse mutuamente. Cada sonido que compartían se mezclaba con las salpicaduras y se convertía en una recompensa que calentaba más la habitación.  
Tea estaba completamente erecta en su mano cuando Sofía ya no podía soportar el intenso hormigueo que crecía en ella.  
"Dios, estás tan mojada", murmuró Tea moviendo sus dedos dentro del túnel suave, con el estómago ardiendo de deseo.  
"Tea... lo quiero ya", respondió Sofi al oído de su esposa, las feromonas danzando en el aire con más intensidad. Aplicó una presión juguetona alrededor del miembro en su mano, y la alfa gimió.  
No podía decir que no a tal provocación.  
Impulsada por el calor, Tea tomó su omega de la cintura y la atrajo a su regazo. El agua se derramó de la bañera en una ola que se estrelló en las baldosas del piso y se deslizó por toda la habitación.  
"¡Oye!" Protestó Sofía sorprendida "¡Acabas de mojar mi ropa--! ¡AH! Se cubrió la boca para silenciar un grito desesperado cuando Tea tiró de sus caderas para entrar.  
"P-perdón por tu ropa" dijo la alfa entre jadeos "pero no puedo parar..." Tea susurró, su miembro ya profundamente enterrado.  
A pesar de la repentina intrusión, Sofi no sintió ninguna molestia, de hecho estaba más excitada por sentir a su esposa con tal desespero. "En serio, ¿a dónde se fue todo tu agotamiento?", Se quejó con las rodillas temblorosas y un pequeño puchero mientras miraba su ropa empapada.  
"Cuando se trata de ti, no puedo ser perezosa" Tea susurró abrazando a Sofi y dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello. Se sentía aliviada al tener su omega conectada a ella ahora bajo la suave presión del agua.  
La omega sintió que el calor le subía por la cara y las orejas, con el corazón acelerado en el pecho como un baterista tocando contra sus costillas.  
"Gracias, Tea", respondió Sofi tomando su rostro para besarla. "Te quiero"  
"También te quiero" respondió Tea, avergonzada pero honesta. "Mmh, estás tan cálida" Ella gruñó, una vez más consciente de su esposa alrededor de su pulsante erección.  
"Muévete Tea, esto me está volviendo loca", pidió Sofi, presionando su cintura hacia adelante.  
El movimiento no se hizo esperar, con empujes largos que ansiaban sentir y cortos que buscaban complacer.  
Sofía arañó la espalda de su alfa, a este punto olvidando el agua que se derramaba a su alrededor y la ropa que nadaba en la habitación. Su mente no era más que un oasis de niebla lleno de la imagen de Tea frente a ella.  
No era diferente para Tea. Ella temblaba en cada movimiento de sus caderas, apretada por deliciosas contracciones, estimulada por la cara que Sofía hacía en cada brusca estocada.  
"Mhh, no duraré" Tea gruñó, la pulsación en su miembro acelerándose antes de lo que le hubiera gustado.  
"Se siente demasiado bien..." gimió Sofía, abrazando a Tea y mordiéndole el cuello. "No pares, por favor"  
Se movieron la una contra la otra durante un par de minutos, gimiendo con la intensa necesidad por la otra.  
"Hah, ¡ya no puedo...!" finalmente anunció Sofi, sus caderas temblando de puro placer.  
"Yo tampoco" Tea apenas jadeó, agregando más fuerza a sus últimos movimientos y mordiendo el collar de Sofía cuando comenzó a derramarse en ella.  
"¡Tea!" La omega gimió cuando llegó al clímax, colapsando contra la más alta débilmente.  
_______________________________________________  
"Me divertí hoy" Tea admitió suavemente mientras se recostaba en la cama para reunirse con su esposa, que estaba leyendo iluminada por la lámpara de la mesita de noche.  
Sofi se echó a reír, bajando el libro. "Lo sabría aunque no me lo dijeras Tea", dijo con voz alta. "Ya sabes, ya eres muy sedentaria debido al trabajo, realmente deberías considerar hacer ejercicio de vez en cuando" La más baja se inclinó sobre ella y besó su sien amorosamente antes de apagar las luces y acostarse.  
El alfa suspiró. "Creo que lo intentaré", dijo con una sonrisa, su rostro entibiándose de felicidad. "Buenas noches"  
"Buenas noches" respondió Sofi en un susurro.  
Tea se durmió profundamente, sin saber que se despertaría en un par de horas con el peor calambre de piernas que jamás hubiera tenido.


End file.
